The Muppets Go Under Cover/transcript
Prologue: The Muppet Family Boarding House Disney Productions presents: The Muppets Go Under Cover The Muppet friends are in the living room and the dining room doing their usual routines. Directed by James Bobin Kermit: "So what do you guys wanna do today this morning?" Produced by Nicholas Stollar Scooter: "Oh I don't know, Kermit," Music Composed by Christophe Beck Gonzo: "what do you suggest, Walter?" Starring Walter: "I suggest we do an opening song routine." Zach Galifianakis Rowlf: "Good idea, to the piano I go." Jackson Scott Rowlf goes right over to the piano in the living room. Scarlett Estevez Rowlf: [Playing Together Again Intro On Piano Keys] Zachary Gordon Kermit: Together again again gee '' ''it's good '' ''to be together again again Robert Capron Kermit (continued): I just '' ''can't imagine that '' ''you ever been gone Bailee Madison Kermit: it's not starting over it's just going on Amelia Flanagan Miss Piggy: together again again now we're here and there's '' ''no need remembering when Jack Black Fozzie: 'cause no feeling feels like that feeling Rashida Jones Kermit and Muppet Friends: together again Ben Stiller Fozzie: again Drew Barrymore Gonzo: again Chris Cooper Rowlf: again Julianna Donald Walter: again Steve Martin Rizzo: again Linda Cardellini Animal: again! David DeLuise Kermit and Muppet Friends: together again again gee '' ''it's good '' ''to be together again again Kermit and Muppet Friends (continued): I just can't imagine that you ever been gone Kermit and Muppet Friends: it's not '' ''starting over it's just going on Dr. Teeth: Together again again Floyd: now we're here and there's no need '' ''rememberin' when Kermit and Muppet Friends: 'cause no feeling feels like '' ''that feeling together a together a together agaaaaaaain together again. Kermit: "Okay, everybody, let's all go out on our nature walk." The Muppet friends exit the Muppet Family Boarding House and walk around downtown. Miss Piggy: "You know, Kermit, there's something I was meant to tell you." Kermit: "Well what's that, Piggy?" Miss Piggy: "It's just that, I'm sick and tired of being broken up with you for good." Kermit: "Oh good, so am I." Denise: "Wait, if Kermit and Piggy are sick and tired of being broken up with 1 another, then that means Link's mine for good right now." Link Hogthrob: "Good idea, Denise, let's be married to 1 another." Kermit: "The exact same thing goes for Piggy and I." Scooter: "Okay, everybody, let's plan this wedding ceremony. Tim, you do the wedding cake," Swedish Chef: "Ookey, Scuuter, I'm oon eet." Scooter: "Mildred, you get the wedding flowers," Mildred Huxtetter: "Will do, Scooter." Scooter: "and Annie Sue, you get the wedding ring." Annie Sue Pig: "You got it, Scooter." Bunsen: "Oh wait just 1 single minute, Scooter, what are Beaker and I supposed to do around here?" Scooter: "You 2 are in charge of tuxedos in the young men's clothing department." Bunsen: "Beaker, did you hear that? we're in charge of tuxedos." Beaker: "Mee, mo, mee, mo-me, mee-mee." Kermit: "Well what are we waiting for? let's all plan the wedding ceremony." The Muppet friends plan Kermit, Miss Piggy, Link Hogthrob and Denise's wedding ceremony. Along the way, they go right past Richman's Cafe and Juice Bar. Tex Richman: "Good luck on your marriage, you guys!" Kermit: "Okay, Mr. Richman," Link Hogthrob: "thanks a bunch for telling us that!" Oz-Hunt Church/the wedding ceremony Groom's Side Seating Chart: Fozzie, Gonzo, Scooter, Dr. Teeth, Floyd, Zoot, Animal, the Swedish Chef, Bunsen, Beaker, Bean, Rizzo, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Beautiful Day Monster, the Newsman, Chip, Goggles, Croaker, Blotch, Statler, Waldorf, Lips, Twitch, Pops, Jim (Muppet Caricature), Frank (Muppet Caricature), Jerry (Muppet Caricature), Richard (Muppet Caricature), Sweetums, Thog, Doglion, Behemoth, Elmo, Big Bird, Ernie and Bert Bride's Side Seating Chart: Doris, Camilla, Skeeter, Janice, Yolanda, Zoe, Rosita, Abby, Julia, Summer, Mildred, Jack, Jane and Joan Robin's the ring bearer and Annie Sue's the flower girl. Gonzo: "I wonder where Piggy and Denise are." Scooter: "Now don't worry about it, she'll be here pretty soon." Fozzie (noticing Miss Piggy and Denise walking around right up the alter): "Look, here they come right now." Ernie: "Oh wow," Bert: "look at that," Elmo: "Elmo can't believe this," Big Bird: "they look super beautiful," Julia: "and lovely." The wedding priest shows up right in front of the entire crowd. Wedding Priest: "Good afternoon, everybody." Entire Crowd: "Good afternoon." Wedding Priest: "We're all here to celebrate the entire life and marriage of Kermit, Piggy, Link and Denise, the 4 love birds who knew 1 another over the past years." Abby: "Now that's really something everybody needs to know about." Wedding Priest: "Now right before we wed these 4, 1 of them's got a few words to say about them, so, Kermit, you go 1st." Kermit: "Oh gee, where do I begin? Throat Piggy, you're super brave, beautiful and heroic, and I always enjoyed your company with me and my good friends, and I agree with you, I wanna have a son or a daughter in the future as well." Wedding Priest: "Good, Kermit, very good, Piggy, you're next, then Link, then Denise." Miss Piggy: "Kermit, even though some places can be super dangerous, I'll always come to your rescue and I promise not to break up with you ever again." Wedding Priest: "Good, Piggy, well done, Link, your turn." Link Hogthrob: "Denise, your beautiful smiling face reminds me of the skies of heaven and the man in the moon and I'm never breaking up with you." Wedding Priest: "Okay, Denise, it's your turn right now." Denise: "Link, you're a brave, heroic and fearless outer space captain and hard worker, I'd never let you outta my sight at all, not at all." Wedding Priest: "Okay, now, do you, Kermit and Link, take Piggy and Denise to be your lawful wedded wives?" Kermit: "Yes, we do," Link Hogthrob: "of course we do." Wedding Priest: "And do you, Piggy and Denise, take Kermit and Link to be your lawful wedded husbands?" Miss Piggy: "We do," Denise: "of course we do." Wedding Priest: "And from this day on, I now pronounce you husbands and wives." Meanwhile at the sit-down ceremony......... Kermit and Piggy and Link Hogthrob and Denise are now married to 1 another. Rowlf's at the karaoke machine while Kermit's dancing it off with his mother, Mona and Miss Piggy's dancing it off with her father, Jack and Denise is dancing it off with her father, Toby as well. Rowlf: I see trees of green red roses too I see them bloom for me and you and I think to myself what a wonderful word Rowlf (continued): I see skies of blue and clouds of white the bright blessed days the dark sacred nights and I think to myself what a wonderful world Rowlf: the colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky of all so many faces of people goin' by I see friends shakin' hands sayin' how do yo do they're really sayin' I love you Rowlf (continued): I hear babies cry I watch them grow they'll learn much more than I'll ever know and I think to myself what a wonderful world yes I think to myself what a wonderful world.... Beauregard: "And now it's time for the cutting of the wedding cake." Kermit and Miss Piggy are both cutting the wedding cake while Link Hogthrob and Denise are waiting their turn. Link Hogthrob and Denise cut the wedding cake super carefully and the 4 married couples sit right at the dining table. Robin: "Uncle Kermit and Aunt Piggy are super exciting, they just keep getting so much better every single time I see them." Bean: "And so are Link and Denise." Gonzo: "Well, you guys, we only got a few more hours right before we go back home to our boarding house." Beaker: "Mee, mo, mee, mo-mo, mee, mo, mee-mo, mee, mo, mee." Bunsen: "You're absolutely right, Beaker, there's gonna be a honeymoon for them." Rizzo: "You know what dey say, true love's always at fi'st sight." Back home in the Muppet Family Boarding House Kermit: "Well, Piggy, it sure is good to be back home again." Miss Piggy: "It sure is, Kermit, it sure is," Link Hogthrob: "and it's about time we got our beauty sleep," Denise: "'Cause tomorrow morning's the day to go on a nature walk at John Denver Memorial Nature Park." Kermit: "Oh good, well, goodnight, everybody." All Muppet Friends: "Goodnight." The Muppet friends (including the 4 now married 1s) fall asleep in their separate bedrooms. The very next morning, the Muppet friends (including the 4 now married 1s) are now awake and walking around on their way to John Denver Memorial Nature Park. Scooter: "Wow, what a beautiful sighting." Skeeter: "It sure is," Summer: "look at all of those trees and shrubs," Walter: "and wildlife." The Muppet friends (including the 4 now married 1s) continue walking around and they notice an ice cream vendor coming right up to them. Kermit: "Oh look, here comes the ice cream vendor." The ice cream vendor stops right by the Muppet friends (including the 4 now married 1s). Kermit: "Oh hi there, my wife, good friends and I would like some ice cream snacks, please." Ice Cream Vendor: "Now what would you all like? double chocolate? strawberry banana? French vanilla?" Kermit: "2 dragonfly ripples for me and Robin, double chocolate for Andy and Randy, strawberry banana for Link, clover honey for Fozzie, blue raspberry for Gonzo, French vanilla for Piggy, carrot cake for Bean, sea salt caramel for Scooter, Neapolitan for Skeeter, cookie dough for Summer and ice cream bars for Dr. Honeydew, Beaker, Lips, Twitch, Tim and the Electric Mayhem band." Ice Cream Vendor (serving the Muppet friends (including the 4 now married 1s) their ice cream snacks): "Here you go, have a super nice day." Scooter: "Okay," Fozzie: "you too." The Muppet friends (including the 4 now married 1s) are now enjoying their ice cream snacks and are sitting around at 1 of the picnic tables. Miss Piggy: "Kermit?" Denise: "Link?" Miss Piggy: "there's something we need to tell you guys." Kermit: "Well?" Link Hogthrob: "what is it?" Miss Piggy: "It's just that," Denise: "we're 100 % pregnant." Kermit: "Oh really?" Link Hogthrob: "that's super exciting news to hear about," Kermit: "we're gonna become loving and caring parents," Gonzo: "we're gonna become godparents," Robin: "Andy, Randy and I are gonna become big responsible cousins," Fozzie: "and Jack, Joan and Jane are gonna become loving and caring grandparents." A young girl/Chloe walks right over to the Muppet friends (including the 4 now married 1s). Young Girl/Chloe: "Hey, you guys, I'm Chloe Richardson, what are your names?" Kermit: "Hi there, Chloe, I'm Kermit, and this is my wife, Piggy, and that's Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, Scooter, Skeeter, Link, his wife, Denise, Tim, Bunsen, Beaker, Bean, Rizzo, Sweetums, Thog, Doglion, Behemoth, Gorgon Heap, Mildred, Walter, Summer and my 3 nephews: Robin, Andy and Randy and Dr. Teeth, Janice, Floyd, Zoot and Animal." Chloe: "Wow, the entire gang, it's nice to meet you guys here, so what's the super excitement about?" Kermit: "Piggy and Denise are 100 % pregnant," Link: "and we're gonna become loving and caring parents, grandparents, godparents and big responsible cousins." Gonzo: "Come on, everybody, let's prepare a baby shower for them." Beauregard: "Say, that's a super good idea." In Background Kermit: Get the '' ''good toys Fozzie: get the crib Gonzo: get the pacifiers Scooter: get the bibs Rowlf: there's a little pink frog or a little '' ''green pig getting prepared to be born any single day Skeeter: we gotta get prepared 'cause they're soon to be born right away Ernie: get the rubber duckies Bert: get the squeaks Sweetums: get their pampers for 1 week Robin: there's a '' ''little pink frog and a '' ''little green pig getting prepared to be born any single day Fozzie: we'll make them '' ''feel right '' ''at home 'cause they're soon to be born right away Lew Zealand: get the '' ''fish mobile Miss Piggy: "What the-" Kermit: "Good grief." Floyd: get the music Link Hogthrob: "Oh," Denise: "you guys." Bunsen: get the baby food jars Beaker: mee, mee '' ''mee '' ''mee '' ''mee-mee Rizzo: dere's a '' ''little pink frog and a '' ''little green pig gettin' prepa'ed '' ''t'be bo'n '' ''any single day Swedish Chef: ve gutta '' ''geet prepered 'coose zey're '' ''suun '' ''tu be burn '' ''reeght evey Kermit, MIss Piggy, Link Hogthrob, Denise and Muppet Friends: we gotta '' ''get prepared right away Walter: "Come on, you guys, let's go back home to the boarding house and set up for the baby shower party." Back home at the Muppet Family Boarding House/Miss Piggy and Denise's baby shower party Miss Piggy and Denise are sitting right in the dining room chairs while Kermit and Link Hogthrob are helping them up. Miss Piggy: "Oh," Denise: "my goodness." Kermit: "Come on, Piggy," Link Hogthrob: "up and at 'em, Denise." Miss Piggy: "Oh," Denise: "thanks a bunch." Francesca: "Thanks a bunch for inviting us to your baby shower party, Piggy and Denise." Miss Piggy: "Our pleasure," Denise: "we're super thrilled you're all here." Sweetums: "What a nice beautiful outfit, Stacy." Stacy: "Thanks a bunch, Sweetums, I got it for myself since I'm wearing it for Piggy and Denise's baby shower party." Miss Piggy and Denise are breathing slowly in and out. Kermit: "Now hold it," Link Hogthrob: "carefully," Kermit: "hold it," Link Hogthrob: "carefully," Kermit: "hold it," Link Hogthrob: "now breathe out." Miss Piggy: "Kermit?" Denise: "Link?" Miss Piggy: "believe this or not," Denise: "we still have a couple of days right before the babies are due." Kermit: "Concentrate." Statler and Waldorf are taking bets on the baby pink frog or baby green pig or little piglet's weight. Statler: "Alright,we got 23 dollars on 8 pounds," Waldorf: "7 ounces, 10 pounds," Statler: "who's got 10-13?" Animal: "14!" Statler: "14 pounds?" Waldorf: "are you crazy or something?" Statler and Waldorf: Uncontrollably Janice: "Oh wow, like, you can hardly tell they gained a little bit of weight." While turning over, Miss Piggy and Denise knock right into the coffee table with their pregnant stomachs. Mona: "Oh not to worry about it, no harm done here." Floyd: "Yeah, I mean, you know," Dr. Teeth: "from right behind." Joan walks right over to Miss Piggy and Jane walks right over to Denise. Joan: "There you 2 are," Jane: "come," Joan: "look what we got for you." Joan and Jane show Miss Piggy and Denise 6 exer-saucers. Miss Piggy: "6 exer-saucers?" Joan: "Oh mom, Joan," Miss Piggy: "you shouldn't have." Joan: "Nothing better for a little pink frog or a little green pig or little piglets than an exer-saucer." Kermit: "Go ahead, Robin, Andy and Randy, have lots of fun and excitement playing those roly poly ring toss games." Andy and Randy (except Robin) throw the plastic rainbow rings at the roly poly clown, bear, frog, chicken and cat. Andy: "Hey, Robin," Randy: "aren't you gonna play any of those ring toss games?" Robin: "No thanks, I'm saving 2 of them for our new soon to be cousins." Andy: "Oh yeah," Randy: "that's good." All of a sudden, Miss Piggy and Denise go right into labor. Miss Piggy: "Oh, Kermit," Denise: "Link," Miss Piggy: "it's time!" Kermit: "It's time?!? oh boy," Link Hogthrob: "everybody to your positions," Kermit: "Fozzie, get Rizzo, Bean, Pops and the others," Link Hogthrob: "Gonzo, call Morris-Nelson Memorial Hospital," Kermit: "Piggy, Denise," Link Hogthrob: "begin your breathing," Kermit: "come on," Link Hogthrob: "good ladies." Dr. Teeth (in the driver's seat of the Electric Mayhem bus): "Come on, everybody, we got ourselves 2 lady pigs to deliver." Zoot: "Now that's exactly what I call a super good baby shower." The Electric Mayhem bus drives around on their way to Morris-Nelson Memorial Hospital. Morris-Nelson Memorial Hospital Kermit, Miss Piggy, Link Hogthrob, Denise, Walter, Fozzie, Gonzo and the Muppet friends walk right over to the receptionist. Receptionist: "Oh, Piggy, Denise, you probably weren't due 'til next week now, my dears, well, I think we can try to squeeze you in someplace, right?" Category:Transcript